2012-The Hetalia version
by Darkfoot
Summary: The world is coming to an end. Rich dignateries from around the world are fleeing to China for safety. What happens when Italy and Romano have to stay. Find out. Sucky summary sucks. Hetalia and 2012 kinda crossover, will contain Spamano and Gerita. PLEASE R&R. I put a lot of passion into this story so I would appreciate reviews.


**I dont own anything but the story**

** 2012. The year the world ended.**

Romano and Italy stepped into their Bosses office, exchanging a confused glance. Their Boss sat at his desk, hands clasped together as he waited.

"Ah boys, Thank you for coming so quickly, please take a seat" He said, gesturing his hand towards the two empty seats in front of him. Italy immediately sat down and after a few seconds Romano sat down too, glaring at his Boss the whole time. "Now as you both know, the world is coming to an end-" He was cut off by Romano.

"We already know this bastard! That's why we should already be on a plane to China right now!" He growled, smacking his hand down on the desk, Italy placed his hand on his brother's arm soothingly.

"_Fratello_ calm down, I'm sure the Boss has a good reason to delay the trip" He turned to look at his Boss "Right?" The older man nodded.

"Yes the reason you are not boarding the plane right now is this…" He paused for a moment "We are staying here" There was silence for several minutes while the brothers took in this new information and then Romano started to laugh. It was a low, harsh, unpleasant sound that sent shivers down their Bosses spine.

"You're kidding right?" He asked, their boss shook his head sadly.

"We must stay for the good of Italy and her people" He said solemnly "As the Americans would say, we are the captains and we must go down with our ship" The twins exchanged another glance, Italy looked like he was close to tears while Romano looked furious.

"Vee~ What about Germany? Is he staying too?" Italy asked hesitantly.

"Germany is already on his way to China" Boss replied.

"And Spain?" Romano asked, still scowling but his eyes giving away the worry he felt for the Spaniard.

"That is your mission Romano" Boss said "Spain's boss is trying to get him to return but he won't leave without you so you need to find some way of getting him on the plane alone, Do you understand?" Romano's gaze dropped to his hands and he let out a barely audible.

"_Si_"

"Good. You have one hour to get him on" Boss waved his hand towards the door "You are dismissed"

"_Grazie _Boss" Italy sad as he stood up, Romano cuffed him over the head.

"_Idiota_! Don't thank the bastard for condemning us to death!" he growled then stomped out of the room, followed by a nervous Italy. Boss sighed and grabbed a pen and paper, proceeding to write something down.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Spain and Romano stood on the airstrip in front of a plane, last in a line of rich Italians (Mostly those high up in the Mafia) to board the plane.

"Where is your brother _Mi Tomate_?" Spain asked, standing on his toes to look around for the tiny Italian.

"He is with the Potato sucker" Romano scowled, not meeting Spain's eyes. "And don't call me that!" Spain lent down and hugged his petite Italian.

"_Lo Siento_ Lovi" he cooed "Your just so cute!" he kissed the top of Romano's head, causing him to flush bright red and shove him off angrily.

"Stop being so weird bastard!" He growled at him and turned away, pouting which only resulted in Spain hugging him again and cooing about how cute he was when he blushed and pouted like that. Remembering what was about to happen, Romano allowed the happy Spaniard to hug him tightly, reluctantly returning the gesture.

Spain noticed this and was about to comment when Romano suddenly captured his lips in a kiss. Spain's eyes widened in surprise, the kiss was fiery and passionate and involved a lot of tongue and teeth- a typical Romano kiss. But that wasn't what surprised the Spaniard, No it was the fact that Romano had initiated the kiss that surprised him, usually Spain would kiss him and he would respond, he never started the kiss by himself.

Romano pulled away after a minute or so, breathing heavily, his cheeks dark red with either embarrassment or lack of air.

"I love you Antonio" he suddenly said "Do you love me?" He asked, pulling on Spain's shirt so they were eye-level. Spain blinked once, twice before hugging Romano close to him.

"Of course I love you Lovi! I love you more than tomatoes and churros and Feli's smile put together!" he exclaimed. Romano nodded, apparently satisfied with the answer before pushing him off.

"It's your turn to board the plane idiot, hurry up, I'll meet you on there I just need to tie my shoe" He said, giving him a little shove. Spain nodded and kissed him on his forehead quickly before jogging towards the plane. Romano watched him go before pulling a walkie-talkie out of his pocket and speaking into it "Close the door after he gets on, don't let him off until you land" He spoke quickly into it, his eyes on the brunette climbing onto the plane.

"Understood" a voice crackled through the speaker, letting him know his order had been received. As he watched, Spain stepped into the plane and turned around, just in time to see the door slide shut after him. Romano watched through the window in the door as Spain hurled himself at the door screaming something he couldn't hear. He watched as Spain spotted him and started banging on the window, still yelling something illegible. He raised his hand in a wave and watched as Spain started to cry, still slamming his hands down on the glass, over and over again. He held that position as the plane started to taxi down the runway, held it until the plane had taken off and was no longer in sight. He turned and only noticed he was crying when the spotted the damp splotches, scattered on the collar of his red silk Armani shirt.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Italy opened his laptop and went into Skype, selecting Germany's name from his contacts and pressing call. At least Skype was still working-for now anyway. Germany picked up almost instantly, his familiar face filling up the screen.

"Italy!" He cried, he sounded concerned "Vhere the HELL are you?!" Nope now he sounded angry. Italy smiled weakly.

"Hi Luddie" He said "I- I have something important to tell you" Germany's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Vell? Spit it out!" He ordered.

"I-I am not leaving Italy" there was silence for a few seconds while Germany took in what he had just said.

"VHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT FELICIANO?!" He roared, slamming his hands down on his keyboard. Italy visibly flinched but pressed on.

"My boss says we must stay Ludwig" he looked down at his hands, tears starting to pool in the corners of his eyes "Me and Romano won't be going to China"

"But Italy….You can't stay! You vill be killed!" Germany growled "Feliciano Vargas you better get your ass on the next plane to China before I come over there and-"

"The plane has already left Luddie" Italy cut him off then smiled weakly again "can you look after Pookie for me? She is coming to China with Big Brother Spain" He asked, opening his large amber eyes to look earnestly at the German. Germany however was unfazed by the looked, due to being subjected to it whenever Italy wanted something.

"Feli you are possibly about to die and you are vorried about a cat?!" He growled.

"Please Luddie?" he pleaded, almost in tears. Germany covered his face with one hand.

"It's bad enough that Mein Bruder isn't coming but with you as well…" Germany trailed off, his voice cracking, Italy blinked, shocked.

"What do you mean Prussia isn't coming?" He asked, Germany shook his head.

"Canada was one of the worst hit and Gilbert won't leave his side" He sighed and removed his hand. "Please Feli, if you go now you could make it" he pleaded. Italy shook his head, the tears now flowing freely down his cheeks.

"Ciao Ludwig" he whispered "Ti amo" he moved his mouse towards the "end call" button.

"DON'T YOU HANG UP ON ME FELICIANO" Germany roared "DON'T YOU-" he was cut off by the screen turning to static. A cheery woman's voice informed Italy that he had moved out of range and to please try again later. Italy slowly closed the laptop and placed it next to him on the bed before burying his face in his hands and crying loudly. After a couple of what could have been hours or just minutes the door opened and closed, Italy didn't bother looking up. Seconds later someone sat on the bed next to him and wrapped their arms around him, Italy turned and buried his face in his brothers red silk Armani shirt.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The Italian brothers stood in the crowd at the cathedral, just behind their boss and his family listening to the prayers for safety by those around them. Italy clutched his brother's arm, tears pooled in the corners of his eyes as he looked around at his scared citizens. Romano stood stoically, his eyes on the head –priest trying to remain strong, even as he trembled with fear-wait…..that's not him trembling… A scream rang out over the courtyard as the ground shook violently, huge cracks ripping through the ground, cutting through the stone like it was warm butter. People fled the yard in screaming hordes as the church cracked right around the top and came crashing down. Romano turned to run but a distraught cry from his brother made him turn around. Italy had tears coursing down his cheeks as he tried in vain to free his boot from a crack in the ground it had wedged itself in. Romano paused, torn between the urge to save his little brother and his instinct telling him to get the crapola out of there, in the end he told himself to stop being a fucking coward and ran to his brother's side. They tugged at his boot for a few moments before Romano gave up and just started unlacing it, intending to pulls his foot out.

"_Fratello_ look" Italy whispered, pointing at the chapel, his hand shaking. Romano looked up and cried out in fright when he saw the huge domed top that had broken off rolling towards them and he renewed his efforts, finally tugging Italy's foot out of his boot and pulling him to his feet. They then took off in true Italian fashion, barely outrunning the rolling dome, and then the unthinkable happened. Romano tripped. And because Italy was clutching his hand, he went down as well.

"Chigi" Was all Romano said before the dome rolled over.

**I just about cried while writing this. -; And just in case you couldn't tell this is a kinda cross-over of Hetalia and the movie 2012, I've been working on and off on this since New Year's Day and I finally got my act together and finished it. And in case you didn't figure it out, yes the Italian duo got crushed by the dome. They may or may not have survived, I don't know. And I hope I get at least one review for this cause I put a lot of passion into this, the scene with Spain and Romano especially. So R&R PLEASE! Darky out.**


End file.
